Regret
by charmedlover1114
Summary: Phoebe left for New York after a big fight with her sister. But what happens when Prue goes into a coma? Getting closer to death each day? Phoebe starts to regret fights with Prue. Will she be able to say she's sorry? Find out. No magic. Just DRAMA!
1. The Phone Call

**Hey everyone,**

**Here's another Charmed fic. I really like this one but it's gonna be a little short. There's only gonna be a few chapters but I might make a sequel if this story get's enough love.**

**This takes place before charmed so there's no magic...yet... :)**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Phone Call

She wiped a tear from her eye as the TV screen blackened signaling the end of the movie. She always cried at the last scene no matter how many times she'd seen it. She turned towards the man lying next to her. Her and Clay had been together for a while, sometimes she felt he kept things from her, where he was going, what he was doing but he's always so sweet. They're in love.

He smiled at her,"hey, this Billy guy is some tuff competition,"

Phoebe smiled at him as she got up from the bed and took the movie out, " is someone jealous?"

"Always."

She rolled her eyes and started at the movie, 'Kill it before it dies' was her favorite movie of all time. "Let's watch it again."

He sat up so he was now leaning on his elbows, "C'mon Phoebe, three times in a row?" he asked, Phoebe looked at him with puppy dog eyes, " Who bought you that tape anyway? They've created a monster."

Phoebe looked down at the floor in sadness, she hated when she thought of them, yet everyday something would remind her of them and she would get sad.

"Prue got it for me," she let a single tear fall down her face, "for Christmas."

Clay sighed, he knew how sad Phoebe got when her sisters were brought up in conversation, especially Prue, she had told him about this Rodger guy and how her and Prue were not on good terms. He never met Prue, but so far he didn't like her, anyone who made the woman he loves feel sad was not appreciated. He knows Phoebe misses them, sometimes he hears her crying in the middle of the night out of pain and sadness. Today he was the one to bring upon the sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Phoebe let a single tear fall down her face and she wiped it away, "I just miss them."

"I know," Clay said gave her a comforting smile, "come on, let's watch the movie again."

"I don't really feel like it anymore."

"No, don't let them ruin our day," he said and watched a another tear fall down her cheek, she didn't turn to wipe it, as if she didn't notice. "You wanted to watch the movie again so were going to do just that."

Phoebe hesitated for a moment but let out a smile, "your right." She put the cassette back in and was about to push play when the phone began ringing.

"I will get that," she announced happily and Clay nodded. She walked into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Y'ello!"

"Phoebe?"

"Piper?" Phoebe was astounded, her sisters only called her on her on holidays and birthdays.

"Look Phoebe, I…um, I don't really know how to say this and I wish I didn't have to." Phoebe could hear the sadness in Pipers voice as if she'd been crying.

"What Piper? What is it?"

"It's Prue…" she paused, "she got into a car accident."

Phoebe's heart sank, "wh…what?" she struggled at putting the words together, "is she ok?"

"She, she's…" she heard what sounded like a sob on the other line, "she's in a coma."

Phoebe felt her world crash, the words repeated in her head _she's in a coma, she's in a coma._ Coma = possible death. No, Prue can't die, not Prue. She, she's…Prue.

"Ph-Phoebe?"

"I'll be there by tonight."

"What?"

"I'm coming to the hospital, I'm leaving now," she needed to be there, "I'll be there by tonight."

There was silence on the other line for a while.

"…Ok…Bye."

"Bye." Phoebe hung up the phone, grabbed a duffle bag from her closet and ran into her bedroom.

When she walked back in, Clay noticed her distraught face and knew something was wrong, not to mention that she was packing the whole bedroom.

"Phoebe? What's wrong? Where are you going?"

Phoebe just ignored him and she was frantically searching through her closet, "where's my yellow sweater?"

He reached over the bed and picked up the sweater from the floor "Phoebe? Baby? Tell me what happened. Where are you going?" He handed it to her.

Phoebe packed the sweater and looked up towards him, tears were forming in her eyes, "I'm going back to San Francisco." He looked at her curiously, "Prue's in a coma."

His eyes widened, he jumped off the bed and raped his arms around Phoebe but she pulled away and continued packing.

"No, I don't have time for that. I have to leave now."

"I'm coming with you."

"You have work."

"I don't care."

"Well I do," she walked into the bathroom and continued packing, he followed. "I'll be fine and I'll call you when I get there and when I find out more."

He sighed, knowing that arguing with Phoebe now would be suicide, "Fine, but you better keep me posted." She nodded and walked out of the bathroom, grabbed her passport from the desk and followed.

"Here" He said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered and gave him a soft kiss before turning to the door.

"Phoebe."

She turned around, "yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

Phoebe sighed as she felt more tears in her eyes, "I don't know." With that she opened the front door and left, nothing on her mind besides Prue and the possibilities of losing her.

* * *

**I know, I know, that was really short but I'm working on like 4 fics right now and this is just kinda like a pilot to see what you guys think.**

**So PLEASE review!**


	2. She Loves You Too

**Hey everyone,**

**Here's the next chapter. I was a little dissapointed with the amount of reviews this got but I really like this story so i'm going to continue it for a while.**

**Just to tell everyone ANNOYNIMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW ACCEPTED!**

**Please REVIEW and enjoy.**

**She Loves You Too**

She rushed through the doors of the hospital and reached the front desk, it was pretty late and she was feeling jet lagged but she needed to see Prue.

"Prue Halliwell?" she asked the receptionist.

The lady looked up at her, "are you family?"

Phoebe nodded, "I'm her sister."

She nodded and began searching through her papers, and Phoebe took this time to calm down a little. She was extremely tired because she didn't get much sleep on the way here, all she could think about was Prue, how she might… she couldn't let herself think it. And Piper…Phoebe knew that she must be freaking out, her and Prue were always the closest.

"Miss?" Phoebe escaped her thoughts to find the receptionist looking at her strangely. Knowing she now had the young lady's attention, she began reading off the paper. "Your sister is in room 213, they are not running any tests right now so you can go right in."

"Thank you" Phoebe said as she headed towards the room. She knew the hospital quite well so was able to find the room with in a few short minutes.

She opened the door and took in the sight. The first thing she saw was Piper, she was asleep on one of the chairs but Phoebe could see the dry tears on her face. She took a deep breath and turned her head to the left, Prue was lying still on the hospital bed, she had quite a few bruises and scratches on her face along with some on her arms and legs. Phoebe felt hot tears in her eyes, just seeing Prue like this, so helpless, it was painful. Prue was always the strongest, she could handle anything, but not this, not a coma, not possible death.

Phoebe hesitated but slowly walked towards the bed. The tears were falling down her face and she grabbed Prue's cold hand.

"Oh Prue…" Phoebe choked out, "I don't know if you can hear me, heck, I don't know if you want to hear me. I know your mad about Rodger and I'm sorry you believe that I did something like that, I'm sorry that I'm the kind of person that you don't trust." She let the tears fall down her face. "I know I was a pain in the ass to raise and that I'm irresponsible and have no future, and I'm sorry. But you need to get through this, you need to wake up and get better. Piper needs you, and I do too, I love you Prue."

"She loves you too."

"Piper…" Phoebe turned her head and wiped her tears with her sleeve. Piper was standing behind her, she too had new tears in her eyes. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Piper responded, "and I think Prue did too."

"Piper…" Phoebe walked to her big sister and hugged her, crying into her shoulder. She just hugged her for a while and they both cried. Finally, Phoebe pulled away.

"When did this happen? What did the doctor say?"

"Last night…She was driving home from work when it happened," Piper explained, "drunk driver."

_Drunk driver_ Phoebe thought, _I'm going to kill whoever did this._

"He died in the crash," Piper told her, knowing what Phoebe had been thinking.

Phoebe just frowned, "oh…" "what did the doctor say?"

Piper looked towards Prue, "nothing's broken, but a piece of glass went into her head, they got it out but… th-they don't know if she's going to wake up."

_They don't know if she's going to wake up, she might die, Prue, death, gone, forever. _Phoebe shook the thoughts away, " she has to, we have to believe she will."

"I'm glad you came."

"You didn't think I would?" she asked a little hurt.

"I knew you would," Piper covered, realizing she had hurt Phoebes feelings, "I'm just glad you did."

Phoebe smiled a bit but then frowned, "shit!" she cursed out loud. Piper looked at her concerned.

"What?"

"I need to call Clay."

"Who's Clay?"

"My boyfriend," Phoebe sighed, her and Clay have been dating for months and her sisters didn't even know, "I promised I'd call him when I got here, he's going to be worried."

Piper nodded, also depressed by not knowing about this guy, "there's a phone right outside to your left."

Phoebe muttered a thanks and exited the room. Piper looked towards Prue again. "Please come back to me, I need you. You're the only one who hasn't left, and you promised you never would."

Phoebe placed a quarter in the phone and dialed, he answered after one ring.

"Phoebe?"

"Hey."

"How are you? I was worried."

"I'm fine."

"What about Prue?"

Phoebe sighed, "they don't know if she'll wake up."

There was a pause, "I'm so sorry hunny."

"Yeah…Listen, I'm going to be here as long as Prue is, I'll stay with Piper when I'm not at the hospital but I just wanted to tell you."

"Ok, what ever you need to do," there was another pause, "just call me ok? Keep me updated."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye Clay."

"Bye."

Phoebe hung up the phone and returned to the room immediately. When she entered, she found Piper sitting on the chair she had been sleeping on, starring at Prue. Phoebe went to take the seat next to her.

She grabbed her hand and Piper looked at her, new tears had formed in her eyes.

"She's going to be ok," Phoebe stated, more for herself, "she has to be."

Piper just nodded, and they both lay down, closing their wet eyes and drifting into a hopeful slumber.

* * *

**Were going to have some flashbacks next chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Fight

**Hey everybody,**

**Here's the next chapter. I know this isn't really how Phoebe's leaves in the show but it works better with the story so yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Fight**

"_For the last time, I never touched Rodger!" Phoebe defended. Her and Prue were arguing again and this was one of the worst ones yet. Usually Piper would have calmed things down by now but she was working late tonight._

"_Save it Phoebe, I don't want to hear your excuses," Prue said as she began walking into the kitchen. Phoebe followed her angrily._

"_I can't believe your believing him over me, your sister!"_

_Prue turned around to face Phoebe, "yeah well you don't give me much reason to trust you, do you?"_

_Phoebe threw her hands out in frustration, "so that's what you think of me? Someone who would do something like that to her sister?"_

"_Look Phoebe I don't care what excuses you make, just don't expect me to believe them!"_

"_That's it! This has gone to far! I'm sick and tired of you constantly nagging me about everything!" the only thing in Phoebes eyes were anger. She was letting everything out. "I would never do that to you! To my sister, and if you think other wise then that's your problem. Me? I'm outta here!" Phoebe stormed up to her room, grabbed her duffle bag and packed. She packed everything in pure anger and once she was done, she ran downstairs and headed to the door. Piper interrupting her on her way out._

"_Whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Piper pulled Phoebe into the front hall._

_Phoebe sighed, she was really hoping not to run into Piper on her way out, "look Piper I can't do this anymore, the arguing, face it, Prue is never going to believe me and I'm not just going to stay here and listen to her yell at me."_

"_Ok Phoebe calm down, let's find Prue and we'll work something out…"_

"_No Piper! Ok, I don't want to work something out. You know as well as I do that Grams was the only thing keeping us all here and Grams isn't here anymore she's… The point is that I need to go find myself, you didn't really expect us to just live here forever. I need to leave."_

_Piper stood there shocked, "were are you going?"_

_Phoebe took a breath, "I think I might head to NYC, get an apartment, job, live on my own."_

"_For how long?"_

"_As long as it takes, I'll still call you, maybe visit, it all depends. But right now, I have to go."_

_Piper just nodded as tears filled her eyes and Phoebe pulled her into a hug. She knew Piper would take this hard and Phoebe would really miss her…and Prue. Phoebe pulled out of the hug and headed towards the front door. She turned around to meet Pipers gaze, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Pheebs." Piper choked through her tears. Phoebe couldn't help the few tears that were falling down her face. She looked past Piper to see Prue slowly coming down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. Anyone who didn't grow up with Prue would only notice the look of pure anger on her face, but Phoebe saw past that and looked into the sad eyes of her eldest sister before turning back around and walking out the door._

"Phoebe, phoebe," Phoebe opened her eyes to find Piper shaking her. She sat up immediately.

"What? Is it Prue? Is she awake?"

Piper shook her head, "no but the doctors have to do some tests," she moved slightly to the side to show Phoebe the doctors who were all gathered at Prue. "We have to leave for a bit."

Phoebe looked past Piper at Prue sadly, "What kind of tests?"

Piper looked in the direction that Phoebe was looking in, she hated seeing Prue in that oxygen mask it made her look so vulnerable. "They just need to make sure her breathing is normal and that her head injury hasn't gotten worse."

"ok, I have to call Clay anyway." Phoebe grabbed Pipers hand and they both left the hospital room.

"Ok, well I have to go to work for a bit, I've taken quite a few days off already, do you want me to wait for you?"

Phoebe shook her head as she reached the phone, "no I think I'm going to stay here, wait for the results and stuff."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked concerned.

Phoebe nodded, "go ahead, it's ok."

"Ok, call me if there's any news, I'll be back here right when works done, I'll bring us some dinner."

"Ok, thanks," Phoebe pulled Piper into a hug before her older sister left and she dialed her and Clay's apartment.

"Look I'm almost done, stop calling me."

"Clay?"

"Phoebe!... Oh!... Hey!... How's Prue? Well that was a stupid question, she's in a coma, what I meant was…"

"Clay…calm down," Phoebe was a little confused, "everything's the same with Prue, the doctors are just doing some tests now."

"Oh, that's good."

"Clay, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just…I'm going to be out of cell phone reach for a while."

"What? What do you mean?" Phoebe asked him a little hurt.

"I have a business trip."

"And what might you be doing on this 'business trip'?"

"You know…the usual," Phoebe knew he was avoiding the question like he did whenever he went out of town.

"Well the usual is you not telling me what you do so you're going to need to give me more than that," Phoebe felt her temper rise.

"You know I can't tell you baby, if I could I would but…" Phoebe cut him off.

"But you can't I know," Phoebe was just angry now, "I've heard this all before Clay! I'm here in the hospital because my sister is in a coma, a dam coma! You tell me to call you everyday, keep you posted, when now you say your going to be out of cell phone range? I mean really?" hot tears were springing down her face now, not just of anger but of fear and sadness for her sister. "You can't even tell me where you're going, who you're going to be with, or what you're going to be doing! I can't believe you!"

"Phoebe, let me try to explain, I…"

"I don't want to hear it Clay!" Phoebe was beyond mad. Clay had never told her where he was going or what he was doing but he always made it up to her by being really sweet when he would get back. But this time she wasn't in the mood for his lies. "Have fun at your business trip," she spat before hanging up the phone.

Phoebe looked around and noticed that practically everyone in the room was starring at her, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way to the seating area, picking up a magazine on her way and sitting down in a chair. She tried to distract herself by taking a 'pop star date' quiz but she ended up just throwing the magazine on the chair next to her and letting herself cry.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	4. Memories

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry it's been a while but heres the next chapter, I know I kind of switched the way Phoebe left but it works better this way for the story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

"Miss Halliwell?"

Phoebe looked up at the doctor dropping the news paper she had just begun reading. "Yes, is there something wrong?" she stood up, concerned.

"We have finished the tests on your sister, her condition is the same but her heart rate has slowed down a bit," Phoebe felt hot tears in her eyes and the doctor noticed. "She can still pull through, she's a fighter your sister, with the seriousness of the accident she was in, most people would have already been dead right now."

Well that didn't make Phoebe feel any better, in fact, she felt like punching a wall right now. "Thank you doctor, may I go and sit with her?"

"Yes, I do suggest you call your other sister first though, she seemed very worried."

Phoebe nodded, "thank you." The doctor moved out of her way as she walked to the phone to call Piper.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"What did the doctor say?"

Phoebe sighed, "her condition is the same but her heart rate has slowed down a bit."

"What! I'm coming down there, I have to…"

"Piper…It's ok calm down. The doctor said that he isn't to worried about it and that she can still pull through."

There was a silence on the other line for a while, and Phoebe could swear she heard a muffled sob.

"Piper?"

"I'm scared Phoebe…I can't lose hershe's all I have left."

Phoebe felt hurt by the statement, and felt her tears fall down her face. "You have me."

Another pause, "I didn't mean…I just…I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I kinda deserved it…" more silence, "listen, I'm going to go sit with her, you stay at work and you can come by later, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Ok, my boss is letting me leave a few hours earlier so I'll be there soon."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Phoebe hung up the phone and headed into Prue's room.

She walked in and starred at her big sister, the strong one, the fighter, it killed Phoebe to see her like this. She grabbed one of the chairs and made her way to the bed and sat down. She grabbed Prue's hand and just sat there hoping that Prue would wake up and hug her tight.

The silence in the room was unbearable so Phoebe turned on the small radio that was on the other side of the room and went back to sitting down. Suddenly the song 'Catch me when I fall' by Ashley Simpson began and Phoebe was pulled into a memory.

"_Catch me if you can Prue!" the nine year old ran through the park as her much slower older sister trailed behind, trying not to lose sight of her._

"_Phoebe! Get back here!" Prue ordered in her firmest tone but Phoebe still ran through the trees._

"_Not until you catch me, come on Prudence you're slower then a turtle," Phoebe teased knowing it would bother her sister._

_Prue grunted at the sound of her name, she hated being called Prudence, "you're gonna pay for that you little lady bug." She finally caught sight of Phoebe and was surprised to find her baby sister sitting on a tree. "Phoebe! Get down from there!" the oldest yelled, worriedly although trying not to show it._

"_Fine I'll jump."_

"_No!"_

"_It's ok you'll catch me, you won't let me fall." Phoebe announced truthfully, as she got ready to jump._

"_Phoeb…" she was cut off as the youngest jumped down from the tree. Prue dived to her right and was able to catch the nine year-old sending Prue to the ground, Phoebe on top of her. "Are you ok?" she asked her baby sister as they both got up._

"_You caught me," Phoebe beamed happily._

_Prue couldn't help but smile back, "of course I did," she pulled her bay sister into her arms, "and I always will."_

Phoebe wiped the few tears from her eyes as she recalled the faint memory. She looked down at her big sister again, what if something happened? Who would catch her when she fell?

She shook away the memory, not wanting to think about what could happen to Prue. But the memory remained in her mind, they were so happy then, there was no fighting, just love. "What happened to us Prue?"It was the question she asked herself everyday, they used to be so close, when Phoebe was just a little kid she would be Prue's shadow always following in her big sisters footsteps.

"_Common Phoebe, come to Prue!" Prue held out her hands to the youngest Halliwell who was sitting on the carpet with her thumb in her mouth._

_Piper stood watching helplessly, it has been over twenty minutes, "Prue, this is boring, let's go play."_

"_Piper, Phoebe needs to learn," Prue then bent back down and helped Phoebe stand up, "you can do it Pheebs walk to Prue."_

_The youngest , took a step forward but then fell back down with a laugh._

_Piper groaned, Phoebe was getting all the attention, "Pruuuueeee, let's go play."_

_Prue sighed helplessly and turned around, "fine, go into the living room, I'll be there in a second" Piper smiled and left the room. Prue smiled at her baby sisters before turning and heading in the same direction as Piper._

"_Pwue, wait!" Prue turned around to see her baby sister walking towards Prue slowly almost falling occasionally. Prue smiled as she ran to Phoebe, picked her up and began spinning her around. "That's my baby girl."_

_Phoebe giggled as she flew in the air, "Pwue!" Prue put her back down and smiled._

"_I knew you could do it."_

"_Baby wuve Pwue."_

Phoebe couldn't control the sobs that were pouring from her brown orbs. That was the oldest memory she had with Prue, and it was one of her favorites. It was before they fought and made each other feel bad. They did plenty of that as teens, Phoebe shivered as one of her worst memories surfaced.

"_That's it Phoebe! You're grounded!" Prue pointed her finger at the youngest and Phoebe glared at her. That was when Piper walked in, having heard the yelling._

"_What's going on?"_

_Prue continued glaring at Phoebe, "I caught our sister sneaking in at one thirty in the morning. I bet you went to David's party, didn't you?"_

"_Oh lighten up Prue."_

"_I will not lighten up Phoebe! You're 15 years old! When Grams isn't here, I'm in charge! You can say goodbye to parties for the next two weeks, you are grounded!"_

"_You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!" Phoebe yelled harshly, Prue's eyes revealed a bit of hurt._

"_Phoebe…" Piper warned knowing mom was a soft subject for Prue._

"_You think your protecting me? Trying to be the 'mother'? You're being a horrible mother! Not to mention a pretty crappy sister!"_

_Piper's mouth hung open at the insult, the words hit Prue like a ton of bricks and she felt hot tears in her eyes. Phoebe continued, not thinking about what she was saying._

"_I wish mom were here instead of you!" That was when Piper had enough, Phoebe had crossed the line. She was about to say something but her older sister did instead._

"_So do I." And with that she ran out the door as she let the tears fall._

_Only then did Phoebe realize that she had gone too far, she didn't even mean it._

"_Why?" Piper glared at her and Phoebe felt tears brimming, "you know mom is a sore subject for her!"_

_Phoebe let the tears fall as she fell to the ground, "I'm… sorry."_

_Piper felt bad for her little sister, she knew Phoebe didn't mean it. She rushed to Phoebe's side, "it's ok, shhh…she'll come back, she always does."_

_They waited silently on the couches for half an hour but Piper knew they had to get some sleep. "Pheebs, we really have to sleep."_

"_You go, I'm going to sleep here, incase Prue comes back."_

_Piper sighed but knew fighting would be useless, "ok sweetie, goodnight." Phoebe muttered a goodnight as Piper disappeared up the stairs._

_Phoebe woke up to the front door opening slightly and she got up in time to see Prue trying to sneak upstairs. The pain was evident in her face and it broke Phoebe's heart to know she had caused it._

"_Prue?"_

_Prue sighed and turned her head towards the couches and tried to stay cool. She slowly made her way to the couches and sat down beside her sister. She had practiced this and she was ready._

"_Listen Phoebe, I know you'd rather mom here instead of me and believe me I do too but…" she was interrupted as Phoebe jumped into Prue's arms and let the sobs follow._

"_I'm so sorry," Prue was confused but hugged back, "I didn't mean it, I want mom here but not at the expense of you." Prue just hugged her baby sister as Phoebe continued, "I love you."_

_Prue let a few of her own tears fall, "you too baby girl."_

Phoebe felt like she was drowning in her tears as she remembered her moments with Prue. The so many moments she missed. "I love you Prue."

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked the memories, it took me a while to think of good ones so I hope there ok.**

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Sound

__

**Hey everyone,**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Also, if you like Prue, check out my other stories because they are mostly centered around her coming back/ staying alive.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****

The Sound

Phoebe could feel someone trying to wake her up but she was way to focused on her dream. She felt the consciousness returning to her and she jumped up from the hospital chair, her eyes wide with fear and sadness. "No Prue! Don't leave me!"

She felt arms around her just not the arms of the person she wanted, "shhh… Phoebe it's gonna be ok," Piper whispered in her ear. Phoebe looked to her big sister.

"When did you get here?" Piper let go of her little sister and just sat beside her.

"A few minutes ago, I brought pizza." She turned her head to the small table next to them were a box of pizza laid.

"I'm not hungry."

"C'mon Pheebs, you haven't had an actual meal since you got here."

"I'm not hungry."

"Pheebs…"

"Did you not here me Piper? I'm not hungry!" Phoebe got out of her seat in anger, "how can you even think about eating right now? Prue is in a coma! She might die Piper! And all you can think about is food?"

Phoebe noticed the tears in Piper's eyes and immediately regretted her words, Piper was only trying to help. She knew Piper cared about Prue, why does she always have to yell at the people she loves.

"Piper…" Phoebe rushed back to sit down next to her sister, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know," Piper whispered as she wiped a tear from her face, "I'm not mad, I just, I can't lose her. I've been trying to be optimistic but you're right, she's…"

"No," Phoebe states firmly and Piper looks at her confused. "We can't give up on her, this is Prue were talking about. If anyone can beat this it's her, we have to stay strong."

"But you said…"

"Forget what I said, I wasn't thinking. I was just scarred and I let the fear turn into frustration."

"Oh." There was silence after that for a while. Phoebe broke it and tried to lighten the mood.

"What flavor pizza did you get?"

Piper smiled slightly, "vegetarian."

Phoebe smiled back, happy that Piper remembered, "my favorite."

"I know." Phoebe reached to grab the box but Piper grabbed her arm before it reached it's destination.

"I thought you weren't hungry," she teased.

"Yeah well my stomach doesn't always agree with what I say," the younger one replied and she grabbed the box and offered a piece to her sister who accepted, before taking out a piece for herself.

They ate in silence for a while and they both watched Prue, they took comfort in the beeping of her heart rate but they both knew that it was not beeping as much as it should be.

"Did the doctors say anything else?" Piper asked while still starring at Prue.

"No," Phoebe stated simply.

"She has to wake up, I can't lose her," Phoebe saw the tears in her big sisters eyes, "she needs to be ok, she needs to…she needs to come home."

Phoebe gently placed her hand on top of Pipers in her best way to comfort her, her own tears were falling too but she needed to stay strong. She tried to change the subject.

"How are you Piper," Piper looked at her in frustration and Phoebe realized what a stupid question that was. She bit her lip, "are you still with Jeremy?"

Piper nodded in response and smiled a bit, "he's good to you right?" Phoebe asked her.

"Yeah, he's great," Piper smiles and Phoebe is happy that Piper can talk about something good, "he would be here but he's been away on business in New York, I keep him posted though."

"At least you know where he is."

"What do you mean?"

Phoebe took a hesitant bite of her pizza before continuing, "it's just that…It's Clay, he's…well he goes on these 'business trips' and he never tells me where he's going or what he is going to do there."

"Well what does he do for a living?"

"That's just it! I have no idea. When I ask he just says that it pays the bills and then changes the subject," Phoebe ran a hand through her hair, "it just infuriates me sometimes you know? I'm just worried that he going to get into some trouble or something."

"You trust him right?"

Phoebe took a breath and nodded.

"Than trust that he knows what he's doing."

Phoebe nodded again then smiled at her big sister, Piper always found a way to make her feel better. "Thanks Pipe, he really is a good guy, I would love for you to meet him."

"That would be nice," Piper said nodding.

The next sound Phoebe heard was what tore her heart in half and threw it off a bridge. Her eyes widened and welled up with tears as she and Piper ran to the hospital bed. The doctors and nurses ran in immediately, shouting things that Phoebe didn't listen to. Her thoughts were only on the sound that rang through the room.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…._

* * *

**Oooooohhhh What's gonna happen next? For those of you who don't know what that sound means, it means that Prue's heart has stopped beating...which isn't good.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading!**


End file.
